Only The Strong Have Freedom
by pervertmonster
Summary: Another Super!Luffy story from, yours truly, pervertmonster! A different DF Luffy learns a terrible lesson early on in his life, and now sets off on his adventure into the world, determined to show the world his strength! A request from onepiece guru.


**Hello everyone! Here's a new story for you all!**

**The idea was presented to me by onepiece guru. It's about a more mature Luffy that has a different DF ability. **

**Now, I'll be brutally honest. I'm not too interested in different DF Luffy too much. I have another story, that seems to be doing well for only two chapters and less than 5k words in my opinion, and it's hard mustering up any desire to write about that when I have "A Different Take", "Recalled Past", and "The Tales of Sir Luffy!" which I like more than that one. **

**I'll try my best to write a story that satisfies you, onepiece guru, but I'm a selfish writer. I really only write things that come to my mind, but I'll try this out a little. Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll like this one a little. **

**I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Toei and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"You look like shit." He sniffed, "Smell like it too."

Zoro raised his head at the sound of the masculine voice. His gaze had been centered on the ground after the Marines had thrown the little girl over the wall. She had only offered him some rice balls, but the bastard that held him here ordered his men to toss the little girl over the wall.

The man that had spoken was tall. Zoro assumed that the man must have been some sort of pirate, as he only wore baggy white pants with swashbuckler boots. A straw hat was tied around the man's neck, just underneath the short black hair.

The mysterious man was strong. It wasn't just the muscles the man had, but Zoro could feel it.

A primal sort of power emanated from the man. It was almost enough to get him excited at the prospect for a fight, but he had priorities. He had to stay here for a whole month, and Zoro never went back on his word.

"At least I look better than you." Zoro knew it was a weak comeback, but he despite his words, the man was right.

The swordsman even felt like shit.

"Why would you let someone do that to you? I know that the "Pirate Hunter" Zoro didn't become infamous only because of his fearsome appearance. Unless, you defeated your enemies with the smell."

The nameless man kept a straight face, but his words were like venom. They sunk into Zoro with a agonizing sting.

All of the people Zoro had fought were weak. They claimed that they were the strongest. They all did, but Zoro proved them all wrong.

And now he was being done in by some weak punk that thought the name of his father would keep everyone in a leash. That everyone would cower and bow low to him, just because he was the son of a Marine Lieutenant that kept the citizens under his tyrannical rule.

"I do it because I want to keep my word. I said I would survive, so I will."

The man snorted.

"You're stupid."

A little growl erupted from Zoro's throat. How dare this man say his word was stupid!

"What did you say?!"

"I said you're stupid." The man cracked his neck from by swinging his head to one side, and then to the other, "Just because you want to keep your word, you would let some punk ass weakling do this to you?"

The punk was pretty weak, loud, and annoying beyond all hell.

"Even so, I'm not going to resort to violence to get what I want." Zoro glared at the man, "I'm not some criminal, and I'm not going to lower myself to his level."

Silence reigned throughout the area for a minute. The swordsman's eyes attempted to bore into the man, but it was dulled by the weakness Zoro felt from his days tied to the wooden post.

The man smirked.

"You know...even if you're stupid, those are some nice ideals you have."

The man raised a hand towards the swordsman as if to shake his hand.

Zoro knew he was being mocked.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I think I can use a noble guy like you. Want to join my pirate crew?"

* * *

Luffy walked away from the barren land Zoro had been forced to reside in. His steps were undeterred as if the swordsman's refusal had not upset the large man in any way.

He knew that Zoro would eventually see the truth. That trusting weak people to have power over the strong was always a bad idea.

The strong were supposed to protect the weak, but never was the weak supposed to defeat the strong. Power was everything, and only the ones with the most power had the freedom to choose their future.

That was a lesson he had learned well early in his life. They were the guiding words that made him into what he was today, and he had never regretted following those words.

After all, what could the weak do to the strong if they weren't given their way?

It wasn't like they could overpower those stronger than them.

* * *

Coby watched as Luffy left the restaurant that belonged to Rika's, the girl that was thrown over the fence earlier, mother. The blonde bastard from earlier laid on the floor and everyone was in a numb shock from what had happened.

The man crumpled to the ground when Luffy had hit him. The man was still alive, as Luffy muttered that "he wasn't even worth killing", and before he left, he told Coby that he was going to get Zoro to join his crew.

Coby didn't know Luffy for that long, only meeting him when Alvida's ship came across a small fishing boat out at sea. He was just sitting there until Alvida attempted to hurt him.

The boy had never seen someone fly so far...and Luffy had said he was a little weaker, due to "not having any materials".

Luffy was mysterious, dangerous, and looked very frightening, but Coby had taken the chance to board his ship, seeing how Alvida's crew was going to go look for her body. The woman had abused the poor boy for two years, which he had attempted to explain to the violent, but silent man, but he had just been told that he was weak, and should probably stop relying on others.

The boy didn't understand the mysterious guy...he was violent, seemed cruel and cold, unforgiving even!

But...why did he save that little girl named Rika, who had only tried to help her savior?

* * *

Zoro looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps. It hadn't been a hour since that asshat named Luffy had given him the smashed rice ball that was on the ground.

Hopefully, the bastard had told the little girl that he liked them.

"Wake up." A familiar voice commanded.

"Oh no, not you again..."

"The little girl said she hopes you enjoyed."

Surprisingly, the man had followed through with Zoro's request.

Now the swordsman owed him one. Not a spectacular situation, but one that was necessary.

"Time to get you out of here. You're joining my crew, whether you like it or not."

"I told you...!" Zoro shouted at the rude man, "I'm not joining your pirate crew!"

"You don't have a choice. Blondie's going to execute you tomorrow."

Gritting his teeth, Zoro continued to glare at Luffy, who looked back unflinchingly.

"Now...I can actually free you right now...but, I don't think I will..."

Luffy's grin unnerved Zoro a bit.

"I heard you use three swords, "Pirate Hunter". I wonder how much they mean to you?"

"You...!" Zoro wanted to kill this man.

Two of the katana he wielded were just some swords he had picked up somewhere, but that other one...

That was the one that his friend gave him. The woman that he swore to surpass, but was now never able to.

The woman that had stolen the feelings that he would never feel for another ever again.

"See you. If you want them back, you'll have to join my crew." Luffy left, ignoring the screams of a desperate man.

* * *

Finding the swords wasn't the hard part. The Marines only used cutlasses, so Luffy surmised that all he had to do was find swords that were different.

He wasn't disappointed. Three swords sat in a corner of a room that belonged to someone.

Picking up the swords, Luffy heard some noises coming from a nearby window. Peering out, he saw that Coby was in the courtyard, standing next to Zoro.

And a dozen or so Marines pointing their guns toward them. A large man, taller than even Luffy, looked like he was commanding his men to fire upon the helpless boy and weakened swordsman.

Sighing, Luffy knew that his day was getting more troublesome by the second.

Honestly, how many times did he have to save people today? Two people was already two many, but four people?

That was just plain madness.

* * *

The guns fired, and Coby saw his life flash before his eyes.

His days as an orphan after his parents had been killed by pirates, working as a fisherman to support himself and his fellow orphans, being kidnapped by Alvida and spending two years on her ship.

He only wished he had accomplished his dream of being a Marine.

A figure jumped in front of him before the bullets arrived, taking the hits.

Luffy had sacrificed himself to save him!

Coby stared in bewilderment along with Zoro at why such a ruthless man would do such a thing.

That is, until Coby realized that the sound the bullets made didn't sound like flesh being pierced.

It sounded more like...bullets hitting a stone wall.

Metal pellets fell to the ground and the boy started shaking.

"That won't work on me..." Luffy exclaimed as he stood up fully, showing that he had been uninjured by the attack.

"I ate a devil fruit early on in my life...you'll find that you should have never angered me."

* * *

Luffy stared down the soldiers that held their guns uselessly. He knew that the metal balls they would fire at him would never even scratch him.

It was pathetic. Thinking you were strong just because you had a gun.

"If bullets won't work, then you idiots just go in an cut him up!" The large man ordered, sending his troops into a hurried stance.

This must have been Lieutenant Morgan. The man that Luffy had heard so much about from his son.

Until he smashed the brat's face in at the restaurant. It had felt good to show that punk his place in the world.

The Marines charged at him and Luffy sighed.

Looks like he would have to get a little more violent today.

Luffy lifted an arm until it was parallel with the ground, halting the advancing troops.

They were surprised when stone grew from his skin.

"Accretion." The man said aloud to his opponents.

"That's the name of this technique. Carve it into your minds because this will be the move that smashes your very idea of ever going up against me."

The soldiers, taunted by his words, regained some courage and started to charge.

Even if bullets didn't work, maybe their swords would!

The man sighed and merely glanced at his opponents.

"Weaklings should really learn their place..."

* * *

Zoro and Coby's eyes were wide as they witnessed the fight, no, the slaughter between the Marines and the man named Luffy.

It had been no contest. The man had plowed right through the soldiers, and before the Lieutenant could even do anything to protect himself, he found himself lying on the ground defeated.

Luffy had beaten them all with just one arm. Granted, it was covered in stone, but he had won almost effortlessly.

The arm turned from being a big stone fist into what looked like a stone blade. Luffy's arm was a blur as it swung around Zoro.

The ropes were released from his body and swords were shoved into his arms.

"That's two you owe me, "Pirate Hunter". If you're going to preach about honor and what not, how about you do me a favor?"

Zoro just looked at Luffy's grin, dumbfounded.

"Join my crew...I'll think I'll wait to tell you my other favor."

"You...what are you?"

Luffy's grin looked predatory, like he knew he had caught his prey.

"I'm your captain, that's what."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!  
**

**lol Despite me saying that I like all those other fics, I would rather get to where One Piece is right now with "A Different Take" before I work a bit more on the others. I'm going to write another fic though that doesn't take place during the Pirate Era, though. **

**What can I say? If I have an idea, I want to write about it! That's just the way it is!**


End file.
